FemaleGirlFem Merline Drabbles
by guardianofdragonlore
Summary: A series of Fem. Merlin oneshots and drabbles rated k-t
1. Beauty

**Plot Bunnies made me do it**

* * *

><p>"A woman can get you to do anything!" Gwaine exclaimed to his mostly moved audience. Everyone was agreeing with the Drunk except a certain Prat.<p>

"I can argue that." The Knights and Merline all gave him incredulous looks like

_What are you talking about you idiot?_ Gwaine decided this was a challenge and crowed to the Prince

"Oh Really? Name one woman who can't wrap you around her little finger." Arthur merely raised an eyebrow and pointed to a highly amused Maidservant.

"Merline." To the girls outrage, all the Knights agreed, even Gwaine. Now very offended, Merline scowled

"Are you saying I can't wrap _any _man around my finger!?" Most of the Knights hesitantly nodded while Arthur scoffed

"If you could do that, then I will get a tattoo saying _I'm a Princess_ on my chest in big, bold letters." Merline smirked and said

"I'll be back in 15 minutes." and scurried into the forest

* * *

><p><em>Lets see, dress tucked and tied in certain areas: Check<em>

_Hair tousled but somehow styled at the same time: Check_

_Choke-berry__ staining lips: Check_

_Golden Rod as eyestainer: Check. Okay Merline, lets give them a night to remember!_

Merline tossed her hair around her shoulders one more time and sauntered into the campsite. Apparently while waiting for her, Gwaine has started to regal the Knights with a tavern tale

"So I turned to the man and" Gwaine caught sight of Merline "Sa-sa-sa- Wha?" The Knights turned and couldn't believe their eyes. Merline, everyone's little Sister, was now the definition of _sexy. _

Her cobalt eyes were surrounded by gold flecks that seemed to dance in the firelight. Her dress tucked in so a bit (meaning a lot)of Merlines chest was showing, while her hair was like a rogue supermodels. Red lips that looked _oh-so-kissable _were doing a little pout that made even the chivalrous Leon think naughty thoughts.

"So my Lord," Merline purred, actually purred!" Ready to get that tattoo?" Dumbly, Arthur nodded, not even knowing what he was agreeing to.

* * *

><p>Arthur angrily rubbed his chest, cursing out him being born a man. After getting back, all the Knights had ganged up on him and dragged him to a friend of Gwaine's to get him the tattoo. Merline came in with his lunch while Arthurs back was turned.<p>

"Arthur, please turn around, I need a bit of help with this tray." Muttering to himself, Arthur spun on his heel, only for his male mind to go to the one thought that lasted from puberty to death. Now that Merline had proper supplies, she looked like a angel sent down to Earth.

Seeing his expression, Merline smirked and put the tray on the table

"Excuse me, but I seemed to have forgotten that Gaius needs some rosemary." Merline swayed her hips as she walked out the door

"Damn that woman." Arthur muttered. "Damn her."


	2. Baby Part 1

"Gwaine this is all your fault."

"What I do?" Arthur glared at the Drunk, then glanced at the tipped over potions cabinet.

"Oh." Gwaine was quickly humbled, but turned to the matter at hand

"Lets see if she has her memories!" Arthur glared at Gwaine, and was about to say something when a baby's cry interrupted him.

"So even as a baby Merline never shut up. Peachy." The Blue-eyed baby in question of course, had soiled her nappy.

"I am _so_ not changing Merline's diaper Gwaine, so you do it."


	3. Mordred's Lullaby

Arthur and his Knights were heading to training when they heard it. Someone was singing. Most of the time, they would have ignored it. But something about this song was different. The singer was a woman with a hauntingly beautiful voice

_Hush, child_  
><em>The darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

The peasant Knights all gave each other looks of horror as they recognized the song. Gwaine started down a corridor that led to the Royal Chambers

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded as he strode after the drunk.

"Finding whoever's singing that song and stopping them!" Arthur stopped and stared dumbfounded. But when Elyan, Percival and Lancelot pushed passed him, Arthur jogged to follow. Leon had a troubled look as he tried to place where he had heard the song before

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

"What so bad about this song? It's just a lullaby." Arthur grabbed Gwaine's arm to stop him. Gwaine held up one finger as the next verse was sung

_Guileless son,_  
><em>I'll shape your belief<em>  
><em>And you'll always know that your father's a thief<em>  
><em>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<em>  
><em>But you'll always follow the voices beneath<em>

"Oh." The peasant knights all went on down the corridor hoping to stop the singer before she got to the part that would probably get the person banished. Leon finally placed the song and was running with Gwaine to stop the person.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

They passed a panicked Gwen. Elyan quickly grabbed her shoulders

"Do you know who's singing!?" Elyan demanded. Gwen eyes were wide and she nodded slowly. Elyan cursed and shook his sisters shoulders a little.

"Who? Please tell me!" Gwen was only able to mouth the name before Arthur arrived. Gwaine and Lancelot saw the answer and they started sprinting.

_Guileless son,_  
><em>Your spirit will hate her<em>  
><em>The flower who married my brother the traitor<em>

Arthur felt a rush of familiarity at that phrase, but he couldn't place it. The Knights were pale as ghosts because the worst part was yet to come.

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_  
><em>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty<em>

Lancelot was hyperventilating and glanced back at Arthur as he sprinted. Lancelot immediately faced front. The Prince had a very annoyed look combined with confusion. If the woman singing was who Gwen thought it was, Lancelot felt terrified about what would happen.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

Gwaine had a stream of curses only a drunk could know running through his brain at a breakneck pace. Gwaine stumbled on a tile, but was righted by Percival, who was right behind him.

_Hush, child_  
><em>Darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>  
><em>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

They were almost to Arthur's Chambers, where the song was streaming from in a slightly angry tone now. All the Knights cringed when they realized they were too late. Arthur was ready to scream when the next verse made him freeze.

_Guileless son,_  
><em>Each day you grow older<em>  
><em>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold<em>  
><em>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<em>  
><em>Will die in returning the birthright he stole<em>

The Prince walked stiffly forward as he recognized the song. It had been banned along with magic at the beginning of the Purge. It had been the song the condemned Sorcerers sung as they were led to their execution. Because it unnerved so many people, with talk of it being a curse on the Royal line, Uther had banned it with the punishment of banishment.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_  
><em>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

Arthur pushed the door open as the last verse was sung, the Knights right behind him. All six of them were as pale as death.

_Hush, child_  
><em>The darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>  
><em>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<em>  
><em>And carry you down into sleep<em>

Merline was sweeping the Chambers, her eyes closed and rocking on her feet as the last note left her lips.

Merline smiled and muttered

"If only." Arthur growled and Merline's eyes snapped open as she stared at her master in horror.

"What the Hell Merline! Do you want to be banished?!" Merline snapped right back, but panic colored the tone

"Well I grew up in Cendred's Land, so I grew up with that song, you Prat!" Merline didn't mention that she knew the song spoke of Morgana's role in the Prophecy of Albion.

Arthur dropped his head in his hands as the Knights filed away, nervousness clear on their faces.

"Idiot."

"Prat."


	4. How it Happened

**This is connected to my story 'Merlines Reveal' Gwaine/Merline, implied you-know-what**

* * *

><p>Merline shook her head at the posing Sir Gwaine. The Knights and maid servant were on the training field waiting for Arthur to come from a Council Meeting.<p>

"Gwainy-Boy," snickers from the other Knights were heard" If you strut anymore you'll turn into, what are they called...oh yeah, a peacock!"

In retaliation, Gwaine simply picked Merline up and threw her over his shoulder.

Merline banged her fists on Gwaines back

"PUT ME DOWN!" The Drunk chuckled and ran off the field right as Arthur came on.

The Prince's jaw dropped as he saw Camelots finest, from Uthers men to the Round Table, all doubled over laughing.

* * *

><p>Gwaine finally came to a stop outside of his Quarters. As soon as he put Merline down, a pale blur hit him in the nose. The blur turned out to be a certain someone's fist.<p>

"You, you, you drunken dogs-breathed butt face!" Merline was humiliated. Gwaine had made sure to run through all the main corridors.

Gwaine brought a hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"For someone so dainty looking, you can pack a mean punch." Gwaines voice was nasally in an attempt to make the woman he pined for laugh.

That didn't happen.

Merline's face, already flushed from indignation, turned a Pendragon red and yelled,

"I'LL SHOW YOU DAINTY!" Merline leapt at a shocked Gwaine and pushed him to the ground.

No one was in the corridor, but if there was, they would've seen one of Camelot's most beloved Knights being straddled by an even more beloved maid, while said maid held the rim of his armor and slapped the Knight silly.

Finally Gwaine reached up and tickled Merline's sides. The reaction was immediate.

Merline rolled off Gwaine, gasping in laughter. Gwaine's smug smile faded till it was just a look of pure love, no lust, just _love_.

He stayed on the ground, head turned so he could watch her laugh.

Merline stopped auguring and caught a glance of Gwaine's face.

"What?" The whisper was wary, but still soft with something Gwaine hadn't heard from the maid who stole his heart.

"You look beautiful when you laugh." That response was so unexpected that Merline froze. She didn't move when Gwaine leaned over her. She didn't move as he brought his face close enough to kiss her. She didn't move when he _did _kiss her.

Gwaine however, froze when she _kissed him back._ He didn't move when she snaked her arms around his neck. He didn't move when she pushed them up and sat in his lap.

The two stayed like this, in their own little universe of pure bliss. For thats what it was, bliss.

A cough made them jump.

Gaius stood at the end of the corridor, unamused.

"Gaius!" Merline gasped. She rocketed up, leaving Gwaine staring wide eyed at the old man. The only thoughts running through his mind were,_WE KISSED WE KISSED WE KISSED _and _I shouldn't eat anything Gaius has access to for the next ten years._

"We were just-" Gaius cut her off with a voice that brokered no arguments.

"I am fairly certain I know what the two of you were doing, and I won't say anything," Merline smiled, but it dropped when she saw the evil glint appear in his eyes "but... I need you to get me some bog moss."

Merline groaned and trudged past Gaius. Merline looked back and blew Gwaine a kiss. The Drunk mimed catching it, much to Gaius' obvious disapproval.

The maid scurried away to get the moss.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Gaius descended like hellfire on Gwaine.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I just have a non-mucky day-" Merline was yanked into the room next to her. An errant part of her mind realized the room was Gwaine's.<p>

Said person had a soft grip on her wrist.

Merline tried to keep down a blush when she realized how she looked. Mud was dried to her face and clothes, underneath her finger nails and she had no idea how her hair looked.

Gwaine didn't notice any of that. He was staring into Merline's crystal eyes, trying to tell Merline how he felt without saying a word.

Merline understood, and she felt the same way.

Gwaine broke the silence and whispered "I love you." Merline stepped closer and leaned on him.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning knock on the door made Merline wake up. Gwaine was fast asleep next to her.<p>

Last night had been the best of her life.

The knocking increased in volume till a familiar voice called,

"Gwaine, if you don't open the door right now I'm coming in." It was Lancelot.

Merline panicked and grabbed anything that could be associated with her and dived under the bed right as Lancelot opened the door.

Merline heard Lancelot sigh and shake Gwaine awake.

"Wha?" Gwaine mumbled and tried to swat Lancelot away.

"Come on, we have to leave for a patrol in an hour." Gwaine's feet swung down, blocking her view of the slightly messy chambers.

"Okay, m'up."

"Yeah right," Lancelot said jokingly," and you slept with Merline last night too." Merline had to bite back a gasp, and by the curling of Gwaine's toes, he did too.

Lancelot left the chambers and Gwaine gave a huff

"Alright Merline, where are you?" Merline popped her torso from under the bed and gave a small smirk at Gwaine's yelp.

Gwaine drank in the sight and lowered himself to the floor.

Merline smiled and gave Gwaine a chaste kiss.

"Lets get ready for the patrol. Gods know Arthur can't take care of himself." Merline said.


	5. The Prince and Nursemaid

**I'm considering doing a full story based on this plot bunny. Should I?**

* * *

><p>A little brown haired boy was running circles around his nursemaid.<p>

The little boy loved his nursemaid, she was the light of his little child world. It was almost like they were mother and son, and the boy would have it no other way.

The pair were in a golden meadow outside the castle, enjoying the summer sun. It was a perfect day, birds chirping in the breeze and a purple dragon flying high above them.

The castle in all of it's white marble glory rose up behind them. The boy jumped up on his nursemaids leg and gave her his best puppy dog eyes,

"_Mam_, can you do a trick?" The nursemaid's eyes lit up in anticipation. The woman kneeled down by her charge and tapped her chin in mock thought.

"Let me think...what trick would satisfy Uther Pendragon, the second son of Camelot? I have already called dragon hatchlings down so you and them could play... You have already _flown_... I know!" The Nursemaid scooped up Uther, barely acknowledging his squeals of protest.

"Off to the Labyrinth!"

* * *

><p>Uther was exhausted after running around the Labyrinth all day, but he refused to sleep. The Nursemaid tucked the Prince's fine quilts around him and kissed Uther's unblemished forehead.<p>

"Do you want a story, my _Tywysog?_" Uther nodded and yawned. The corners of the Nursemaids lips started to rise.

"If you can stay awake, I will tell you the story of the Once and Future King." Uther smiled and let his nursemaid's soothing voice lull him to sleep.

"In a land, not too far from where we are, there was a man. He was kind and just, he cared not for titles and power, he only wanted peace.

Most of the Kingdom loved the man, and to reward him, the people made him King of all.

But there were those who did not want a King, and they friend to kill the man. He survived many attacks, but something had to be done to protect the man.

A young talented Priestess was chosen to be the Mans guardian. The two did not appreciate each other in the beginning. The King thought the Priestess was naive and the Priestess thought the King had a big head.

But those misconceptions dissolved when the two realized that they had become friends..." The Nursemaid trailed off when Uther laid a drowsy hand on hers

"Wha' were the'r names _Mam_?" Uther slurred. His Nursemaid always knew the names in the stories, be it from over a hundred years ago to last week. The Nursemaid wrapped her hand around Uther's small soft one and sighed out,

"The Man was called Arthur and the Priestess-" Uther was fast asleep before the Nursemaid finished speaking. The name _Arthur _planted itself in Uther''s young subconscious.

The Nursemaid stood and ran her hand over Uther, sadness etched in her face.

"Oh my little Prince, why did I give part of my heart to you? Soon, at least in my eyes, you will be dead and I will still be alone." The Nursemaid brushed back her raven black braid and blinked tears back in her crystal blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Uther Pendragon, the broken King of Camelot, awoke with a shout. Those dreams had been coming ever since Morgana had taken over Camelot.<p>

A maid came in, but it wasn't the dark skinned one that was his favorite. It was...the Nursemaid!

"Who are you!?" Uther demanded. The maid jumped, but answered with slight defiance,

"Merline." Uther sat back with a scowl.

"No...its Peregine." Merline, or Peregine leapt back with a cry of fright and fled.


	6. Poison and Secrets

**This is a standalone, it has no connection to ANY OTHER story I have written.**

**Also an excuse to have a total BAMF! Merline.**

**Set after Season 4**

* * *

><p>Merline raised her goblet in a toast.<p>

Her life-long dreams were finally coming true. Arthur and Camelot had accepted her when Merline revealed that she had magic.

Now here they were, at the first peace talks since Camelot had legalized magic. Annis, Rodor, Bayard, Godwyn, and Olaf were on board for a United Albion, but Lot, Alined and Sarrum (all three very militaristic) were putting up a hell of a fight.

No one was sure if it was because of the open stance on magic that would be involved.

Lot had lost his older brother because Cendred had trusted Morgause.

Alined had been humiliated when his attempt to enchant Arthur had failed, but he naturally blamed magic for it.

Sarrum...he was even crueler and more tyrannical towards magic than Uther. When Merline had been introduced to him personally, Sarrum had spat on her hand.

Everyone hated him after that.

Arthur gave Merline a happy grin. The peace talks were actually going quite well, no enchantments, no mysteriously dead servants and _finally _no poisoning attempts.

Merline downed half her goblet in a gulp, avoiding Hunith's disapproving gaze.

Gwen leaned over and started to whisper something to the Enchantress, but Merline stood and called attention.

A cheerful grin was plastered on Merline's face as she surveyed the gathered Royals.

"I would like to thank whoever so _graciously _put a high dose of _hemlock _in my wine." Gasps came from the crowd as all of Merline's friends paled and rushed to her, but stopped when she put up a placating hand.

"No, no, no, actually this is a good thing!" The cheerful grin remained as Merline used a quick transport spell so she could stand over the visiting Royals.

"Whoever put the poison in the wine has given me a perfect reason to tell a story!" Merline started walking along the front of the table, pattering her thin fingers along the edge.

Everyone in the Hall were bundles of nerves, half expecting Merline to keel over any second.

"This story is about a witch called Emerys." Gaius and Hunith exchanged dumbfounded looks as Merline reached the end of the visitors table and started back down to the other side.

"Emerys is known as the most powerful magic-wielder to ever live.

When she was only thirteen, she became a Priestess of the Old Religion.

The elements obey her, earth water wind and fire for those who don't know.

Only Emerys can control the weather with a mere thought.

Only Emerys can use instinctive magic.

Only Emerys can call down the Dragon's anymore.

Magic and Emerys are one, magic is Emerys' blood and soul, and when she dies, magic will die as well. But for her to die, magic must die. So in that rests a conundrum. Niether can die unless the other is dying at the _same time, so Emerys is in fact, __immortal_."

Gwen's eyes widened in realization and sorrow, but everyone else was befuddled.

Sarrum sneered at Merline when she paused in front of the King,

"A wonderful story, but what does that have to do you apparently being poisoned?" The other Royals caught on to Merline and mutually wondered how someone could be so oblivious.

"Well I do believe you just tried to poison her." Sarrum paled as Merline struck out her hand.

The magic hating King found that he couldn't breath as force pressed at his neck.

Merline said loud enough for the entire Hall to hear,

"Do you know what kind of..._experiments_, High Priestessess dabble in?" It meant nothing to Arthur, who was still numb in shock at the fact Merline was _immortal_, but Sarrum paled and jerked back as far as possible.

Merline nodded and returned to her seat. Uneasy conversations started up again, but one thought would not leave anyone alone.

_The grin had never left Merline's face._

* * *

><p><strong>I am starting to fall in love with the idea of immortalMerlin, which is also what the last chapter was. No connection, but a <strong>**similar idea in between them.**

**And if I get enough responses, I will make the last chapter a Longerfic**


	7. Lovers Day

**Stand alone: Happy Valentines Day, and ****tomorrow will be half-off chocolate day!**

* * *

><p>It was Lovers Day in Camelot, where husbands and wives would run off to the forest, courting pairs would giggle together in the market place, single people would seek each other out and one maidservant would grouch.<p>

"Lovers Day has never been a favorite of mine." was Merline's only explanation when people*coughArthurandGwencough* had badgered her.

The Council had declared a festival, and the result was a pink monstrosity.

Walking around the booths, Merline honestly felt like gagging at the pure amount of _fluff_ in the air.

Love was too easily thrown around for Merline to put serious thought on herself falling in love. Seeing Arthur and Gwen together made her happy, because they had true love.

This holiday was meant for people like them and others to meet their true love, but it had been thrown away for stupid relationships between people that could barely stand each other.

Up ahead, Merline rolled her eyes when she saw Gwaine chatting up several woman. Didn't they know he did that to everyone (except her, Merline made it clear if he ever did that again, there wouldn't _be_ a reason to chat anyone up)?

The rest of the Knights had volunteered to go on a patrol, Merline would've loved to go, but since _Arthur _was celebrating with Gwen...

Gaius had sneaked away last night leaving a note that Alice had contacted him. Nothing more needed to be said.

Gwen had forced Merline into a lovely black and gold dress with a hood attached. It was tied a little tighter than Merline preferred to when she wore dresses, but Gwen had let her get away without makeup. Merline did not want to be Gwens doll again.

Several men had already tried to talk to her (one was drunk and tried groping her) and they had left with pale faces, hoping never to see that she-demon from the deepest pit of hell again.

Did Merline mention she didn't like this holiday?

Merline was brought out of her reverie when she marched into someone.

"Ompf!" The person fell back, Merline on top of him.

Him.

Oh please no one say anything.

Merline scrambled up apologizing and helped the man up, studiously ignoring Gwaine's wolf whistle.

The man was probably her age, with a mop of brown curls and icy green eyes. The coloring was slightly familiar, but Merline couldn't place it.

"I am sorry, I was just-" the man cut her off with a smile and a,

"No, no, I wasn't looking and stepped in your way, and for that I apologize." Merline smiled again and briefly wondered where her grouchiness went.

"Well I'm Merline." Merline stuck out her hand, missing the mans shocked look.

"I am M- Medrawd*****" Merline's magic immediately told her '_he's lying, but means well_'. Merline shoved the magic down and shook his hand warmly.

"Well Medrawd, I hope to meet you again." Medrawd nodded with a grin,

"And I as well."

Merline left, a genuine smile on her face, and all of her grouchiness gone.

* * *

><p>"Hasn't this been a lovely day!" Merline burst into the King and Queens chambers with their lunch, making sure her eyes were closed.<p>

Two yelps met her large ears and what suspiciously sounded like clothes being shuffled on.

"MERLINE!" Arthur yelled after a loud _clink_, "What the HELL are you doing?" Merline still had her eyes closed and raised her eyebrow.

"I had to bring you the Cooks special _piece de résistance_ for Lovers Day. And since I knew you would both be too...busy, to check outside your door, I brought it in! See?" Gwen giggled as Arthur cursed.

Someone, probably Gwen, took the trays from Merlines arms and another thud indicated that the trays were on the table.

Merline cautiously opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of the royal couples mussed up hair. The sound of mini Pendragons was in the air.

Arthur was staring at Merline in disbelief.

"What?' Merline demanded. Arthur made a gesture towards his maid/ friend.

"You're being cheerful!" Merline got his point and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am and you can go back to making mini- yous and Gwen's" Arthur spluttered and Gwen buried her face in a pillow.

Merline gave a smirk of triumph and ran off before Arthur could order her to muck the stables.

* * *

><p>The late afternoon brought Merline back to the booths. She did want to get some form of trinket from a not so cheesy stall.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Merline saw a wonderful necklace.

It was a Magic Knot**** **winding itself in a spiral, over and over till the lines disappered in the center, where a single tiny blue gem rested.

The little sign by the necklace said it was ten gold pieces, about half a years wages for a servant.

Disappointed, Merline turned away from the booth only to hear someone call her name.

Turning, Merline felt a thrill of pleasure when she saw Medrawd running to meet her.

This strange man, who didn't even tell her his real name, was the reason her outlook for the day had picked up.

Damn herself if she didn't talk to him.

"Medrawd!" Merline called out before taking a few steps in his direction. "What are you still doing here?"

Medrawd was panting slightly, but still smiled at Merline.

"Well I had been hoping to find a Knight to talk to, but seeing you again is much better."

Merline told the thrill in her heart to stuff it. Even though she wasn't grouchy anymore, she still hated Lovers Day, and this ,to be fair, handsome man was not helping.

"Well I am glad to see you too. But why do you want to find a Knight,_ Med_rawd?"

Merline most certainly did not think that the mans blush was cute, she did not.

"Well...I was hoping to become a Knight."

That was hopeful, because Medrawd was most certainly not a Noble. This meant that more peasents were believing that Camelot truly was a place of equality.

It did _not_ make her happy that he would be staying in Camelot.

Medrawd blushed again , like he was expecting to be ridiculed. Merline shook her head fondly and patted Medrawd's shoulder.

"Well if that's all I can talk to Arthur and maybe he can give you the entrance test today!" Medrawd's shocked face would've made even Uther, rest he in peace, snort aloud.

Merline smiled at Medrawd again and teased,

"Didn't I say I was the Kings personal maid?"

* * *

><p>Arthur had agreed to meet Medrawd at dusk, provided he had his own materials.<p>

Merline scrambled around Gaius' empty chambers pulling out a tunic and chainmail from one of the numerous cabinets.

Medrawd watched in fascination at the organized mess that was the chambers of the court physician and the beautiful maid that lived there.

As Merline prepped him on what being a Knight meant _exactly_, the two made easy conversation.

Medrawd had been born as a traveller, supported the promise Arthur made to leave the Druids alone, had a preference for darker stories, and was 18 years old.

Finally it was time to bring Medrawd to the training field.

Coming out, tugging Medrawd along, Merline groaned.

Gwaine was drunk, waving his arms and sword around.

Somehow Arthur had put his pants and shirt on backward.

Leon was yawning, leaning against Percival, who looked just as tired.

Elyan was looking at his hand like it held the secrets to the universe.

No other Knights were in the field, which was odd.

Merline pointedly did not look at Medrawds amused face and stormed over to her idiots.

Ten minutes later, they were rubbing theur ears and glaring at Medrawd, who was torn between giving them piting looks or laughing.

Arthur paced, giving his usual testing speech about how Knights had to be ready for anything.

Medrawd had already drawn his sword and blocked Arthur when the King took a swipe at his legs.

They set to sparring, and it looked like Arthur was actually being challenged by this stranger.

It ended when Arthur clocked Medrawd in the forehead, dazing the man enough to knock him flat on his back.

Cheers echoed aroung the field when Arthur gave a grudging nod and helped Medrawd up.

"What's your name, trainee?" Medrawd looked directly at Merline as he answered.

"Mordred, sire."

* * *

><p>Mordred was slammed against a wall not half an hour later.<p>

"What the hell," Merline hissed out"Convinced you that it would be a good idea to lie to me about who you are?"

Mordred didn't look Merline in the eyes for a long time before answering patiently.

"I had thought you hated me."

Merline drew back in shock.

Mordred kept talking, a bit faster like someone would stop him,

"When you first met me, you were so helpful,and to be honest, I liked you better than Morgana. But when we parted then, you almost let Arthur and I get captured.

The second time, you brought Morgana to my camp, and...look where that led.

The last time was the worst. You almost got me captured by those soldiers.

Why else would you do those things if you did not hate me?"

Tears streamed down Merline's face freely and she looked down at her feet.

" I never hated you...but someone I trusted told me what part you play in destiny...and I couldn't, can't let it happen."

A soft hand lifted Merline's tear streaked face level with Mordred's equally tear streaked face.

"You don't hate me, just my destiny?" Merline nodded, not trusting her voice.

Mordred planted a kiss on Merline's brow, shocking her. Slipping a package into her hands, Mordred whispered,

"Then let us change destiny." Mordred left, casting a wistful look back.

Merline opened the package and gasped.

The blue gem of the spiral winked up at her next to a note.

_Will you join me on a picnic in a fortnight?_

Merline tapped into her magic and sent a message to Mordred

"_I would love to."_

Maybe Lovers Day wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>* Welsh for Mordred actually!<strong>

****Celtic Knot **

**I always thought Merlin was 15/16 when he first came to Camelot, and Mordred was 13/14 when first introduced(yes there are 14 year old boys that short, I see them everyday)**


	8. The Crack Slash

**_FemSlash/ Incest warning!_ Now that's over with...**

**Inspired by MerlinMorgana1579**

**And happyValentine's Day, two stories for it!**

* * *

><p>Morgana stalked out of Camelot, a smirk twisting her perfect pale face.<p>

Today had been very dull: play Uther's loving ward, threaten Merline (the insufferable wench), wait for a message from Morgause, repeat.

Dull.

Finally, after Gwen had helped Morgana into her nightgown, a message came through the mirror from Morgause.

_Sister,_

_Come to the Mandrake Cave, _

_There is much to be done,_

_If we fail in this,_

_Camelot will never be ours,_

_Morgause_

Morgana didn't bother with getting in a proper gown, only throwing on her red velvet cloak.

The entrance of the cave flickered with a fire within.

The outline of an older woman was stark just outside the light of the fire.

"Sister." Morgause hailed. Morgana echoed the sentiment and stood in front of the woman who had done so much for her.

"Sister, what did you mean in the message?" Morgause smirked and snatched Morgana's wrist.

"I have discovered a spell that will force any man to bow before us and woman to join us."

Morgana let the image play in her mind and bit back a chuckle at the image of Arthur bowing before a woman.

"How long would it take to complete the spell?" Morgana waved a glowing egg out if no where.

"It is already complete...love." Morgana knew that tone, when used with that word quite well.

Another smirk twisted its way onto Morganas lips and she let herself be pulled into the cave.

She had never been more satisfied.

* * *

><p>Morgana walked through the halls, a gleam in her eyes. The nights with Morgause always had that effect on her.<p>

Spotting Merline coming down the corridor, Morgana stepped into an alcove.

Grabbing the pale girls wrist, Morgana spun the girl to be directly in front of her.

Ready to let out a stream of death threats, they all shrivled up when Morgana saw a bruise.

It was a perfect little circle, right below one overly large ear.

"Who gave you that?"

Merline covered the bruise and chuckled nervously.

"Well...apparently if you kill a High Priestess they haunt you. I killed Nimueh and she and I have become _very_ good friends. Even if she is a ghost."

Morgana stared dumbfounded at the maid as the girl swaggered out of sight.

What other surprises did Camelot hold?


	9. A Full Moon

It was a full moon. Of course it was a bloody full moon!

And Arthur just _had _to have a late council meeting. If it had been summer, then it would've been fine, if cutting it close. But it was winter, the winter solstice to be precise. The sun had set just a little bit ago, casting dark shadows across the torchlit council chamber, and Merline was praying that the meeting would just _end before it was too late._

She knew everyone was worried about her. The past week, Merline had snapped, growled, kicked and had generally been a bitch, as Gwaine had said when he was unadvisedly drunk. Oh the irony.

_Finally_, Arthur looked out the window and cursed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me it was so late? The moons already risen!" To prove his point, a silver beam of light peaked through the windows.

No. Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen, ever. Merline knew that maybe her magic could be accepted, but not...not the other thing. But the moon didn't care.

A spasm of pain made Merline grasp her raven hair and double over. Someone at the table noticed,_damn, _and asked if she's alright. It must've been one of the Knights, because all the Lords hated her just as much, or even more than Uther had.

"Stay...stay away." Merline barely recognized her voice, the utter agony twisting her words to sound like the monster she was becoming. The scraping of chairs echoed in her large ears, which were now slightly pointed, making the pounding in her veins clearly audible.

Merline stumbled back, whimpers audible.

A warm hand rested itself on her arm, which was _bad very bad they need to get away_.

"What is happening?" Was that Arthur...sounding worried? Merline could feel her knees shifting and a scream tore past her throat, her first, and she fell to the floor.

The smell of fear began to weave itself around the room

Voices began to float around Merline as the Monster took hold.

_Heartbeats: 5 in close proximity_

_No!_ Merline wouldn't let the Monster inside of her do anything to harm the people she considers family.

Merline's skin was on fire and the last thing she saw was Arthur's frightened face above her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't know what to do. Merline was changing into...something. And her panic about them staying away didn't help.<p>

A growl from deep in Merline's throat made him stumble back from his ser- fri- _sister_. Her face was becoming even more angular, and her ears now pointed and sliding to the top of her head. A flash of her teeth in the moonlight made his blood freeze. Every single one of them were pointed and sharp.

The worst part were her eyes, the blue swirled in with a tawny gold surrounding a slitted pupil.

Another growl and a swipe of a clawed hand forced Arthur to do _something._

"Lords: get out, Knights: to me!"

* * *

><p>The sunrise beat against Merline's eyelids, making her groan. Everything ached like after a full moon. Oh. Full moon. Late Council.<p>

_Arthur._

Merline sat up and knocked her head against something solid.

Yelping curse, Merline rubbed her head and glared upwards. The edge of the new Round Table. So they had barred her in the Chambers. Good, no one would've been hurt...

Unless some idiots had decided to stay behind. And Merline knew exactly five idiots willing to do that.

Merline heaved her self up and spun on her heel.

That was a bad idea, her head tumbled around, making everything blurry. The morning after was always the worst.

Looking around, Merline was relieved to see that none of her beloved idiots had barricaded themselves in with her. That was until she looked on top of the table.

Her beloved knights, the most idiotically loyal men of the realm, were asleep on chairs that had been stacked in a verifiable tower in the middle of the table. Merline smacked her hand out and watched in satisfaction as the chairs collapsed and the Knights all woke up.

"Why the hell didn't you just go?" Merline shrieked, fury radiating off of her in palpable waves "I could've killed you faster than Gwaine could down a tankard, yet you idiots decided to _bar yourselves in with a bloody-_" Merline cut herself off and sank to the floor.

"A bloody were." Sobs shook her thin form.

Arthur creeped forward and only asked one word before pulling the pitiful girl into a hug.

"When?" Merline pushed her face into Arthur's shoulder to avoid the sure looks of disgust.

"I was attacked on the third hunting trip after I became your maid." Arthur remembered that trip, but the memory was a little fuzzy. But he did remember seeing a bandage under Merline's neckerchief.

"But that was nearly five years ago...why didn't you ever tell me?" Arthur knew, but he had to be certain.

Gwaine glared at him and answered for Merline,

"Really Queeny? If you had been cursed to be a blood thirsty Monster every full-moon, would you have told the one person who you respect more than anything about it. Especially since you're the son of Uther Pendragon, who would _kill_ anything magic, be their choice or their being cursed."

Arthur turned back to a sobbing maid, and picked her up.

"I order you to tell me everything about what you have done. After you rest."


	10. Baby Part 2

"She's so adorable!"

"Well that may be true, but Gwen! Merline is still a baby! It's been five days of crying, pooping and playing, no breaks!"

"Arthur, think of this as training for when we have kids."

"..."

"Alright, Arthur Pendragon, the heir of Camelot, slayer of beasts and my courter, has fainted!"


	11. IPods, PJs and Awkward Songs

**I had a weird early daydream that inspired this... little sleep and ridiculous PJs make for weird ideas. As well as the random thought of _Merlin needs an iPod._**

* * *

><p>Merline scowled at the Court assembly and cursed out Arthur. It wasn't like he hadn't assigned a boatload of chores for her, he had, yet he had demanded that she be in Court.<p>

_I wish I had something to do._

No sooner than Merline had thought that than a green portal opened right above the Thrones.

A screaming pink and blue figure fell into Gwen's lap.

"WHAT THE HECK!" The figure was a slightly wet girl in very strange clothes. Her pants were pink and fluffy...with _sheep__ and cloud patterns? _The shirt was sleeveless and a little baggy and a grey stripe across the chest.

The girl's hair was short but tangled like she had just woken up. The girl rolled out of Gwen's lap and stared wide eyed at everything.

"Where am I?!" Arthur drew his sword and placed it at the panicking girls back.

"Who are you?" he demanded roughly. The girl gasped and whirled around. Arthur stepped back but still held the blade aloft.

"It can't be! Arthur Pendragon! But, but, but...am I dreaming?" Merline rubbed her eyes, asking herself the same thing. The girl had no magic, that was very obvious, but she had just fallen from the ceiling. The girl leapt away from the blade and started pacing.

The girl pinched her arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"OW! Okay not a dream. Not a dream, not a dream, I am so screwed. So if I am in Camelot, is it the canon!verse, or someone's fanfiction!verse? Since I landed in Gwen's lap and she is in the Throne, by the way sorry!, then if it is canon then it's after series four. If it's someones Fanfiction I'm in then there's really no idea until I find...MERLIN!"

The girl screamed out the last bit and grabbed Arthur's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Okay Pratty-boy, is there a young man around here with shaggy black hair, crystal blue eyes, and cheekbones that make girls (and some guys) go insane? My entire knowledge of this place depends on which version of Merlin is here!"

Arthur gaped at this apparently insane girl.

"I think you are talking about my servant...but she's a girl." The strange girl froze and ran a hand over her face.

"Is her name Merlyn, Merlyna, Merlinnie, or Merline?" Merline stepped forward and tapped the girls shoulder.

"I'm Merline but I have no idea-" The girl whirled around and gave Merline a bone crushing hug.

"YES! I AM IN MY OWN FANFICTION VERSE, I KNOW THEM ALL! HAHAHA IT WAS SO WORTH GOING OUT IN THE RAIN IN THE PRE-DAWN IF THIS IS WHAT WAS DESTINED TO HAPPEN!" The girl laughed again and pushed Merline back and admired the maid like she was a painting.

"Okay, you look exactly how I pictured you! Oh I cannot wait to get back to writing, I can be prepared for so many more plot bunnies now!" A tinny voice started echoing around the girls pockets

_Well now, this is called the act of-_

"Ah!" The girl screamed in embarrassment and ripped out a strange silver box thing with a white string attached and pressed on the bottom of an imbedded ring. The voice stopped. Sighing in relief the girl chuckled and looked up at Merline.

"This is so confusing for me, and you all must be in some kind of shock because I haven't heard a single crack from Gwaine and no one's started shouting _sorcerery!_ yet. Oh I hope I can get home soon. And if anyone is wondering: I have no magic, and everyone over thirty in this Court are a pack of asses, except Gaius and Geoffrey, because WHO DROWNS FREAKING KIDS!?" The girl looked at her box-thing again and smiled.

"Yes! _Great Big Sea_ is on here! Merline, do you want to listen?"

The girl grabbed Merline's hand and dragged her out of the Court.

Arthur groaned and started chasing after them. Merline always got into those situations, didn't she?


	12. Gwaine in the Library

**Hahaha... I hate/love my friend for introducing me to Hetalia. Its a fun fandom, but it takes away from my Merlin writing time.**

* * *

><p>Gwaine sighed heavily. Of all the duties in the castle, he was stuck with guarding the restricted section of the library. He really didn't see the point, the section was right behind Geoffrey. That man was even better than a trained knight when it came to his books. Leaning against the book case, Gwaine started to doze off.<p>

"Wake up!" Geoffrey snapped. Gwaine startled awake and sent a glare to the back of the mans head. Geoffrey turned back around and waved a parchment around.

"If you're so bored then help me sort these books out!"

_Either nearly fall asleep and get yelled at or deal with dusty books... What's the point of nearly falling asleep?... Books it is._

_"_Sure thing!", Gwaine chirped. Geoffrey huffed and pulled out a stool.

"Sit here, and I'll teach you something about books."

* * *

><p>An hour later Merline came by with a tray of food she had sneaked out of the kitchens. Quietly she opened the door, prepared for Geoffrey to tease her about something. What she found was unexpected.<p>

Gwaine was bent over a old book, writing all the information down about it. The book was very thick, and obviously very old. Geoffrey looked up and made a shush gesture. Merline nodded and placed the tray on the ground.

Mouthing a _thank you_ to Merline, Geoffrey went back to his own work.

Merline skipped out of the room, a smile on her face.

_Maybe I should get Leon to station Gwaine in the library more._


End file.
